This invention relates generally to tools used by carpenters and craftsmen, primarily in the design and construction industry and, more particularly, to a tool which is capable of performing a wide variety of functions, easily and accurately, for a number of different design and construction purposes, and capable of being used by a variety of individuals ranging from handymen to construction workers.
There are approximately 60,000,000 architects, engineers, carpenters, framers, sidewallers, finish carpenters, cabinet makers, plumbers, electricians, site contractors, masons, plasters, and home handymen and women that have the need to use tools and instruments that perform a wide variety of design and construction functions. These tools can be used as squares, levels, protractors, rulers, plumbs, rafter framing and rotatable functional members, grade indicators, degree markers, bevel protractors, etc. In fact, it is not uncommon for an individual who uses such tools to carry with them at one time as many as 8-10 different tools to perform such above-named operations.
Through the years many tools have been manufactured, with each tool being used for a particular purposes. Examples of such tools or devices which can be found in the prior art are exemplified by the following U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,935 (level square); U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,877 (craftsman's adjustable angle instrument); U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,141 (adjustable pivot angle square); U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,354 (variable angle protractor; U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,307 (rafter rotatable functional member); U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,250 (spirit level and grade indicator); U.S. Pat. No. 2,939,947 (utility pocket level); U.S. Pat. No. 2,878,569 (combination level, rule and protractor device); U.S. Pat. No. 2,728,990 (degree marking addition to a carpenter's combination square); U.S. Pat. No. 1,827,014 (bevel protractor for rafters); U.S. Pat. No. 2,666,261 (drafting instrument); U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,156 (draftsman's and engineer's drawings and trigonometric instrument); U.S. Pat. No. 1,083,376 (combination measuring instrument); and U.S. Pat. No. 1,342,232 (combination roof framing tool).
The problems of the past include the of carrying and maintaining a plurality of such tools becomes quite cumbersome and expensive problem. Furthermore, there are instances when a specific tool is needed to perform a particular task and the ready availability of such a tool may be lacking. In addition, past attempts at solving the above problems generally resulted in cumbersome tools which lacked simplicity, robustness and accuracy in use.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide multi-purpose, multi-functional tool which overcomes the need of a craftsman or the like to maintain a plurality of tools to perform a variety of design or construction tasks.
It is another object of this invention to provide a multi-purpose, multi-functional tool which is capable of accomplishing a wide variety of tasks in an accurate manner.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a multi-purpose, multi-functional tool which substantially reduces the cost associated with the purchasing of numerous individual tools.
It is an even further object of this invention to provide a multi-purpose, multi-functional tool which permits ease of manufacture and low cost of assembly.